Illidan's forces
Illidan's forces Quest:A Distraction for Akama are one of the prime enemies of the Alliance and Horde in Outland, the other being the Burning Legion. The Betrayer commands vast armies throughout Outland, and even a few select groups on Azeroth; there are only a few places in the shattered world that are not inhabited by his legions. Illidan's forces .]] Illidan's armies include: *Illidari - A group of Illidan's forces which constitutes many areas of his armies, from demons and blood elves to satyrs. *Illidan's Servitors - A group of satyrs under Illidan, apparently he brought them to Outland when he left Azeroth. *Fel Horde - When Illidan invaded Outland, Magtheridon's primary non-demonic forces were fel orcs, corrupted by his own blood. Led by Kargath Bladefist, the fel orcs are now in the Betrayer's service and primarily man the battlements of Hellfire Citadel. In addition, members of the Shadowmoon clan can be found on the Ata'mal Terrace of Illidan's Black Temple, and the survivors of the Dragonmaw clan - under their aged chieftain, Zuluhed the Whacked — capture and take control of nether drakes for service in Illidan's armies. *Blood elves - Illidan was briefly captured by his long-time jailor and nemesis, Maiev Shadowsong, shortly after arriving in Outland. It was primarily due to the intervention of Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves that allowed the naga under Lady Vashj to free him. The blood elves under Kael's command, having been scorned by the Alliance, swore allegiance to Illidan and aided him in toppling Magtheridon. The Betrayer's most trusted legion of blood elf warriors is known as the Crimson Sigil; they are the highest commanders of Illidan's forces outside of the Black Temple itself. Though Kael betrayed Illidan and now serves Kil'jaeden, some blood elves are still loyal to the Betrayer, such as the demon hunter initiates under Varedis, and the Eclipsion - Blood elves under Grand Commander Ruusk. *Illidan's Naga - Calling in some old Highborne debts from ten millennia earlier, Illidan raised the naga from their undersea lairs in order to aid him in obtaining the Eye of Sargeras, as well as preventing Maiev from following him. Under the direction of Lady Vashj - The naga followed Illidan into Outland where they were instrumental in both obtaining the aid of the blood elves and laying siege to Magtheridon's fortress. They now control the watery areas of Outland, including much of Zangarmarsh. *Draenei -The Betrayer obtained the aid of Akama and his Broken draenei sometime before the siege of the Black Temple. The Broken proved to be proficient assassins and scouts, and were able to allow Illidan and his army to reach Magtheridon. Though only the Broken of Akama's tribe serve Illidan willingly (though the same cannot be said of Akama himself), Illidan's forces in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh have enslaved Broken for menial labor. In addition to Broken, a few Lost One tribes have also entered in Illidan's service. Tribes working for Illidan: **Ashtongue tribe - A tribe of Broken in the service of Illidan Stormrage, they joined him to defeat Magtheridon and retained the alliance. They are the most evil Broken draenei tribe, and are used by Akama just to hide his true intentions ***Ashtongue Deathsworn - A secretive faction led by Akama, formed to defeat Illidan. **Murkblood - A group of this Broken tribe that resides in Nagrand serves the faction in UnderbogQuest:Ortor My Old Friend..., the faction in Underbog is allied or slaved by Lady Vashj, and the last faction is slaved by the Dragonmaw clan. **Dreghood - Almost this complete tribe of Broken is slaved by Illidan's forces. **Wrekt - A part of this Broken tribe was slaved by Illidan's Naga, the other part joined with the Lost Ones of Tuurem and have allied with Prince Kael'thas' blood elves. **Tuurem - This Lost One tribe have allied with Kael'thas' blood elves. **Umbrafen - This Lost One tribe is allied with Illidan's naga. *Demons - Magtheridon, as a servitor of the Burning Legion, took control of Outland and brought legions of demonic forces with him. When Illidan toppled Magtheridon, many of these demons swore allegiance to the new lord of Outland. The types of demons that are seen in Illidan's armies are: **Satyr **Terrorguard - A subspecies of fiend. **Nathrezim **Shivarra **Annihilan - (Other than the enslaved Magtheridon.) **Felguard **Eredar *Night elves - Illidan brought some night elf demon hunters from Azeroth with him. Leaders * Illidan Stormrage - Lord of Outland, master of the Illidari. * Lady Vashj - Leader of Illidan's Naga, Handmaiden to Queen Azshara. * Kargath Bladefist - Leader of the fel orcs in the Illidari. Former leaders * Akama - Leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn, defected to the Sha'tar. * Kael'thas Sunstrider - Prince of the blood elves, defected to the Burning Legion. Other notable members * Zuluhed the Whacked - Leader of the Dragonmaw clan. * Varedis - Illidari demon hunter leader at the Ruins of Karabor. * Netharel - Illidari demon hunter. * Theras - Illidari demon hunter. * Alandien - Illidari demon hunter * Keli'dan the Breaker - Jailor of Magtheridon. * Warlord Morkh - One of three leaders of the Bleeding Hollow clan. * Grillok "Darkeye" - One of three leaders of the Bleeding Hollow clan. * Val'zareq the Conqueror - Head of the Crimson Sigil. * Ruul the Darkener - Found wandering from the Netherwing Fields to Dragonmaw Fortress. * Grand Commander Ruusk - Leader of Eclipse Point. * Torloth the Magnificent - Champion of the Crimson Sigil. * Zandras - Overseer of Warden's Cage. * Shadowlord Deathwail - Leader of Ata'mal Terrace and holds the Heart of Fury. * Tagar Spinebreaker - Leader of the Bonechewer clan. * Teron Gorefiend - Death knight * Vagath - Jailor of Maiev. * Lothros - Lieutenant of Illidan at Illidari Point. * Arzeth the Merciless - Leader of the Illidari forces at the Ruins of Sha'naar. * Painmistress Gabrissa - Leader of Illidari Point. * Illidari Lord Balthas of Netherwing Ledge. * Lady Shav'rar - Leader of Coilskar Point. * Oronu the Elder - Leader of the Ruins of Baa'ri. * Ambassador Jerrikar - Emissary between Illidari bases in Shadowmoon Valley. * Chancellor Bloodleaf - Ambassador to the giants. * Envoy Icarius - Illidari messenger, guarded by Blood Lord Zarath. * - The Illidari Council. Former notable members * Voren'thal the Seer - Leader of the Scryers, defected to the Sha'tar. * Grand Magister Rommath - Although not officially defected from Illidan's Forces, he is now affiliated with the Horde. * Altruis the Sufferer - Former Illidari demon hunter. * Overlord Mor'ghor - Defected to the black dragonflight, presumably killed by Illidan. References Category:Fel orcs Category:Blood elves Category:Naga Category:Broken Category:Demons Category:Organizations fr:Fléau